Bébé, pardonne moi
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: SongFic HarryGinny. Après la guerre, Harry s'excuse auprès de Ginny. Peut être considéré comme la réponse à 'A fleur de toi'. POV de Harry


**Bébé, pardonne-moi…**

Presque sept ans pour m'attacher à toi, j'avais seize ans, toi quinze. Tu étais la petite sœur de Ron, mon meilleur ami. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais seulement comme une sœur au début, je n'ai pas immédiatement compris mes sentiments. C'est après que tout a changé, tu es devenus celle que mon cœur attendait, mais tellement de chose se sont passées depuis. Des évènements se sont succédés…

On s'est rencontré, je n'avais que seize ans

Je me rappelle encore comme si c'était hier au bout de sept ans

Plongé dans tes yeux d'un bleu océan

J'aurai jamais pensé y trouver un océan d'amour

Moi qui à l'époque m'en foutais de tout

J'ai fais ta connaissance et j'ai eu le coup de foudre

J'ai pas compris sur le moment ce qui m'arrivait

J'étais ébloui par toi, mon reflet des îles

Mais aussitôt j'ai vu tous les requins autour de toi

En ce temps là j'avais trop de rage, je me contrôlais pas

Jeune et fougueux j'y vais au rythme de la rue

Fallais pas me manquer de respect ou me marcher dessus

Un petit blanc tout sec avec une perle entre les mains

Qu'on t'arrache à moi tu sais, y'avais pas moyen

Un vrai chien enragé pour me stopper fallait m'abattre

Car c'est pour toi et seulement toi que mon cœur battait

Et dans les premiers ragots, les premiers coups de pute,

Les première blessures mais de toi j'étais trop mordu

Aujourd'hui dis toi bien que je m'en mords les doigts,

Car d'autre fois j'en suis loin comme de toi.

Comment faire pour me faire pardonner ces années passées ? J'ai commencé par te demander de m'oublier, à la mort de Dumbledore, puis j'ai disparu, tu n'as jamais su où, amenant avec moi ton frère et ta meilleure amie…

Bébé pardonne-moi, reviens moi

Mon cœur pleur de tristesse

Pardonne moi déesse

Bébé pardonne-moi, reviens moi

Mon cœur pleur de tristesse

Pardonne moi…

Les années ont passées, sans que je ne donne le moindre signe de vie. Ron, Hermione et moi parcourions le monde à la recherche du plus petit indice, qui pourrait nous aider à vaincre Voldemort. Je préparais la vie heureuse que je voulais, toi a mes cotés, si seulement je n'avais rien dit…

C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite

J'ai même pas vu passer les mois

Et quand je parle de toi et moi je m'aperçois que ça fait des années

C'est clair qu'entre nous il y a du des hauts et des bas,

Des tentatives de départ, mais malgré tout on s'est aimés

On a su se pardonner mais j'avais le passé en tête

Et c'est peut-être ça qui cous a tué

Signe de terre, sans cesse à se rentrer dans l'âme

Deux sacrés caractères, on lâchait pas l'affaire

De nous deux je cherchais l'idéal,

Mais j'avais complètement zappé que personne n'était parfait

Si fallait tout refaire j'aimerai qu'il y aide la volonté

Que chacun ai ses égos de coté

J'aime les femmes en général mais c'est de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, toi, toi

De l'amour avec un grand A.

J'aimerai tant que tu oublies les paroles que je t'ai dite à l'enterrement du directeur. Je veux revenir à tes cotés, ne jamais te quitter. Mais les années ont passées, nous avons tous changé, quatre ans déjà…

Bébé pardonne-moi, reviens moi

Mon cœur pleur de tristesse

Pardonne moi déesse

Bébé pardonne-moi, reviens moi

Mon cœur pleur de tristesse

Pardonne-moi…

Je viens de revenir, tout est fini. J'ai accomplis ma mission, Voldemort n'est plus, la prophétie n'a plus lieu d'être. Mais mon cœur n'est pas entier, un vide s'y trouve, à la place que tu occupais il y a quelques années, place que j'aimerais que tu reprennes. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant, je me rends compte de mes erreurs. Jamais je n'aurais du t'éloigner de cette guerre contre ton gré, je n'en avais pas le droit. J'aurais du tout te dire, ne rien te cacher, rester à tes cotés si quelque chose t'arrivait. Je n'ai rien fais de tout cela.

A présent tout est fini mais la flemme est toujours là

Crois tu vraiment que je fais l'acteur pour parler de toi dans un pe-ra

Ca va jazzer comme quoi je fais le lover

Mais ce morceau c'est mon stylo qui le pleur

Ma douleur sur papier je veux être libre d'aimer

Certains se marient avec la rue pour moi c'est toi ma destinée

C'est toi que je vois comme la maman de mes gosses,

C'est toi que je vois, près de moi lors de mes noces

Il est trop tard maintenant

Il y a que les cons qui ne changent pas

Ce morceau c'est pour te dire pardonne-moi

J'ai pas su te donner tout mon amour

Pourtant j'en débordais d'envie, je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la mort

Vingt trois ans et mon avenir se dessine sans toi

Aujourd'hui je suis à la rue je me retrouve sans toit

J'ai fais ce rap dans une frénésie tristesse

Je te demande pardon, ma déesse…

Comment te faire oublier toutes ces années passées, si nombreuses ? Je sais qu'elles ont été dures pour toi, tes parents me l'ont avoué. Je ne comprend moi-même pas comment j'ai fais pour me passer de toi si longtemps, dans les moments où j'avais le plus besoin de ta présence. Mon cœur ne supportera pas de te perdre une seconde fois. Maintenant, plus rien ne nous empêche de nous aimer, plus rien ne nous empêche de montrer notre amour au grand jour, désormais…

Bébé pardonne-moi, reviens moi

Mon cœur pleur de tristesse

Pardonne-moi déesse

Bébé pardonne-moi, reviens moi,

Mon cœur pleur de tristesse

Pardonne-moi…


End file.
